Bunnies
by Inthefire
Summary: Kel and Owen decided to adopt some bunnies instead of children. Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bunnies 1  
Rating: G  
Length: 128  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: Final  
Summary: Owen and Kel decide to adopt bunnies instead of children.

:::

"Kel, I've been thinking," Owen said, "Now that we're married we're going to want to have children eventually. And well, I'm not at all fatherly. I was thinking that we should get some practice." Kel looked at Owen quizzically. "I was thinking that we should get some bunnies," he told her.

Kel burst into laughter. "B-bunnies?" she stammered.

Owen smiled. "Bunnies are cute, furry, and they require care. If we take care of some bunnies, we should be better equipped for taking care of children when the time comes."

Kel looked at Owen slightly quizzically, but said "Sure Owen, we can get some bunnies. Just not too many, okay?"

Later that day Owen came home with a basketful of baby bunnies. "Well here goes nothing," Kel told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bunnies 2  
Rating: G  
Length: 203  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: Final  
Summary: Owen and Kel name their 'children'.

:::

Kel and Owen surveyed the small pile of squirming baby bunnies in front of them. "So," Kel began, "What do parents do?"

"I think they name their children first. So what are we going to name this jolly fellow?" Owen asked, picking up one of the bunnies.

"What about Neal?" Kel suggested, "The bunny looks a bit doltish, actually. What do you we should call this one?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy, I think," Kel said.

"Why don't we call it Raoul, you know in your old knight-master's honor?"

Kel nodded. "And we can this one Wyldon, in his honor. Why don't we name this one Alanna?"

"You mean the Lioness?" Kel nodded. "Well this baby's a bit smaller than the others..."

Kel grinned. "Exactly. That's why it's perfect."

"We could name the boy over there Geogre," Owen suggested, "After Alanna's husband."

Kel nodded and picked up the last bunny. "One last girl. What are we going to name her?" she asked Owen.

"What about Daine, you know, the Wildmage? I'm sure she's good with bunnies, just like all animals."

Kel nodded. "I think we need to feed them next, and I'm tired already. Children are hard work."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bunnies 3  
Rating: PG  
Length: 157  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: Final  
Summary: Owen and Kel learn the difficulties of taking care of 'children'.

::::

It took Kel a long time to catch all the bunnies and feed them, but they eventually did. Kel collapsed into a chair, exhausted. "I'm pooped," she told Owen.

Owen looked at Kel, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Actually," he said, "They are." Kel looked over at the bunnies to see little brown pellets all over the ground. She groaned and got up to go clean the rug with Owen.

A half an hour later the rug was clean, and Kel was more exhausted than ever. She sighed and asked, "Do we have to do any thing else now?"

Owen shook his head. "It's bed time for these fellows."

Kel followed him to the box for the bunnies. "I need to go to bed as well," she told Owen, "I'm exhausted."

Owen leaned in to kiss his wife. "Aren't children wonderful?" he asked.

"Depends on what your definition of 'wonderful' is," she grumbled, and Owen laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bunnies 4  
Rating: PG  
Length: 160  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: Final  
Summary: Kel's fears come true.

:::

Kel and Owen began to fall into a routine with their bunnies, but one day they woke up to a terrible surprise. Owen looked into the bunny box, and saw a large amount of blood. "Kel, get over here!" he called.

Kel sensed the urgency in Owen's voice and came running over. She gasped when she saw the blood and asked, "Wh-what happened?" Owen reached into the box and pulled out a small limp body. "Poor Daine," Kel whispered, her voice cracking.

Owen squinted into the box, staring at one of the bunnies. "What does George have in his mouth?" he asked. Owen took the mangled item from George and began to inspect it. "I think it's an...ear," he said, horrified.

Kel shook her head, tears in her eyes. She began to cry slightly. "I don't want to know what happened," she said. Owen wrapped his arm around her, and tried to comfort her to the best of his ability.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bunnies 5  
Rating: G  
Length: 213  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: Final  
Summary: Kel and Owen become grandparents.

:::

One morning, when Kel was checking on the bunnies, she saw that something was very, very wrong. Kel gasped at the sight of five new bunnies sleeping inside the box. Owen came up behind her. "What's the matter," he asked before noticing the change. "One of them had _babies,_" he whispered.

All of the newborns were huddling around one form, their mother. Kel checked to see who it was, and realized that it was Raoul. Thunderstruck, she looked for the father, who was checking over his new children. Stunned, she realized that it was Wyldon. "Raoul's a girl?" Kel asked, astonished.

Owen laughed. "Guess you're not too good at checking the gender," he teased. Owen looked at Wyldon and laughed. "It looks like bunny Wyldon is a lot more caring than the real Wyldon."

Kel laughed too. "Who would have thought? But Owen, what are we going to do with all these bunnies? We can't go through all of that again."

Owen agreed. "The older ones are old enough not to need us, and we can't take care of any more babies. Should we take them to Daine?"

At the memory of their own little Wildmage, Kel winced slightly, and Owen patted her on the back. "It's for the best," she told Owen.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bunnies 6  
Rating: G  
Length: 236  
Competitor: Owen  
Round/Fight: Final  
Summary: It's time to let go.

:::

Owen and Kel were standing outside the Wildmage's door. "Well this is it," Kel said, sniffling. It was time to send the bunnies they had cared for together back into the wild.

Owen wrapped his arms around Kel. "I'm going to miss them too," he whispered, "We should tell them goodbye." Owen and Kel kissed each of the bunnies on the head, bidding them goodbye slowly. Kel took a deep breath before knocking on Daine's door.

Daine opened the door immediately. "What do we have here?" she asked, appraising the bunnies below.

"I'm sure you've heard that we were taking care of bunnies," Kel said, and Daine nodded. "We feel it's time to, to let go."

Daine smiled sadly. "A wise decision." Kel gave the bunnies one last hug before handing them over to Daine. When Kel went to hand over the last one, Neal, he hopped back into her arms. She tried to hand him off numerous times, but he refused each time.

Daine laughed. "I don't believe that one wants to leave."

Kel looked at Neal and then at Owen. "Do you think we could keep one?" she asked.

Owen nodded. "I'm sure we could handle it. After all, we handled five more at once."

Kel looked at Daine, who shrugged. "It's up to you," Daine told Kel.

Kel looked down at Neal again. "Okay," Kel told him, "You can come home with me."


End file.
